Like a Panther
by Reira26
Summary: Los comentarios de Nozomi siempre están fuera de lugar. Pero Nico no puede evitar la curiosidad de saber si lo que dice es cierto: ¿es Maki una pasiva sin remedio? No perdería un segundo más para averiguarlo. Créditos al autor de la imagen. [Lemon]


¿Adivinen quién odia esto? Yo, y probablemente ustedes después de leerlo. Vamos, que yo escribo NozoEli. Además soy un asco escribiendo lemon. Esta cosa no funciona así. Sinceramente no me gusta mucho, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? No quiero pensar en más NicoMaki lemon.

 **Aclaraciones:** Cabe resaltar, de nuevo, que esto es **lemon. Y lo escribí yo, así que no esperen gran cosa (?)** No debería ni subirlo, pero está acumulando polvo en el disco duro. No me gusta, pero ¿adivinen qué? La UR de Eli que me salió con un ticket hizo de mi vida más feliz (?) En fin, espero les guste y recuerden dejar review. Esto va especialmente para los que me pidieron NicoMaki alguna vez.

* * *

 **Like a Panther**

 _Vamos, Nico, respira._ Ahí va su irritante voz.

 _Vamos, cuenta hasta diez_. Sus molestas risas.

 _Inhala, exhala..._ Oh, no, la niña gato se estaba metiendo con su tomate.

 _Tranquila, sonríe, las idols siempre deben sonreír._ ¿Escucharon eso? Era la paciencia de Nico rompiéndose.

Dando un golpe a la mesa con ambas manos pidió a gritos que se callaran y la dejaran comer en paz. No estaba de ánimo y menos después de ver que Rin manoseaba a Maki y esta lo único que hacía era sonidos raros. Las de primer año le miraron con cierta culpa y tomaron asiento, algo asustadas por su reacción. La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron las encargadas del Consejo estudiantil; los ojos verdes de la vice-presidenta se posaron en ella. _Lo que me faltaba._

— Nicocchi, no debes ser tan agresiva — _No vayas a empezar Monstruo pechugón._ Rodó los ojos ante su fingido regaño.

— Maki hacía sonidos raros, no quiero que piensen que grabábamos una película porno o que todas somos como ustedes dos —apuntó a la rubia y a la de coletas—, par de calenturientas.

Eli se sonrojó hasta el cuero cabelludo mientras su compañera sólo sonreía sospechosa, probablemente con alguna cosa en la cabeza. Se estremeció un poco, sabiendo que era ella quien obviamente ocupaba los pensamientos atolondrados de Nozomi. Una sonrisa macabra de asomó por sus labios, _¿soy yo la única que lo nota?_ Las demás parecían no notar aquel gesto sacado de una película de terror.

— Nicocchi, lo creas o no, a Maki-chan también le gusta hacer cositas —Su sonrisa era mala, llena de confianza para ganar.

— N-Nozomi, ¡¿qué dices?! — _Ja, no es posible distinguir entre el cabello y su cara..._

— Maki-chan, es malo mentir. ¿O vas a negar lo que hicimos? — _ahí está su poder espiritual, su jodida cara de cachorrito_ — Con lo bonita que te veías bajo mi cuerpo.

— ¡Gaaaah! ¡¿Que mierda andas diciendo?!

— Nozomi... — _si no la mato yo, la matarán Eli o Maki..._ La rubia estaba notablemente enojada. ¿Quien no lo estaría si su novia habla de otra en la cama?

En qué instante las demás habían salido del club era todo un misterio que a Nico le importaba un carajo. Sus ojos se encontraron con esos malditos orbes verdes que brillaban con maldad, ignorando el aura de asesina en serie que la rubia despedía. _Maldito monstruo pechugón._

— Maki-chan es un poco deshonesta hasta en la cama, pero si le gusta dirá: "más~" —fingió desvergonzados gemidos que sonaban tan reales que hasta a Nico le hicieron sentir mariposas— Tal vez la próxima vez debamos hacer un trío con Elicchi~

— Ya cállate, Nozomi.

Y fue atacada por una sonrojada Eli probablemente poseída por el demonio porque la ropa comenzó a volar aquí y allá, mientras la mayor sólo reía divertida y hacia comentarios como "ven aquí Maki-chan que Elicchi quiere hacerlo ya" y la rusa que la callaba con comentarios salidos de alguna película porno de sado-masoquismo. Alcanzaron a salir antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores y quedaran traumadas de por vida.

Se miraron por un instante, sonrojándose más al escuchar los gemidos, ahora no fingidos, de la chica de cabello púrpura. Nico estaba un poco más acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, sus amigas eran unas hormonales, pero Maki estaba a punto de morir de la vergüenza. _Creo que le dará un ataque o algo..._ La tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta la enfermería, de forma que si se desmayaba no pasaría nada malo.

Cuando entraron no había nadie. _Pero qué buen momento_ , pensó con sarcasmo. La hizo sentar en una camilla, casi a las malas, y se fue corriendo a conseguirle una botella de agua. Cuando volvió la pianista estaba notablemente más calmada pero aún sonrojada. _Estúpido tomate con patas._

— Toma, bébela —le dijo extendiéndole la bebida. Ella dio un sorbo.

— Gracias... —murmuró, mirando al suelo.

A pesar de lo que había pasado y de saber que Nozomi era una pesada con sus bromas, Nico tenía dos grandes dudas: porque dudaba de la calentura de su amiga, ¿de verdad lo habían hecho? Y ¿era Maki pasiva? Bueno, descubrirlo o no estaba en su poder... Y lo descubriría. _Te odio Nozomi, con toda mi alma._

— ¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó la menor al ver que la pelinegra se cernía sobre ella, recostándola en la camilla.

— Cállate. Solo disfruta.

Sus labios se encontraron y comenzaron una danza erótica, casi frenética, que causaba un revoloteo en su estómago. Las manos de Maki se aferraron a su espalda. _Mierda._ A la fuerza su lengua entró en la boca contraria, buscando, tanteando, disfrutando de aquel tacto que tanto había deseado. Una de sus manos buscó los pechos de la menor, apretando con fuerza para hacerla gemir. Sus labios bajaron a su cuello, donde resultó ser increíblemente sensible, para dar suaves mordiscos que evolucionarían en succiones. _Contrólate, si dejas una marca Nozomi no te dejará en paz... ¡Al demonio con ella!_

Se maldijo al notar que había dejado un gran punto rojizo en el cuello blanco de Maki. _¡Ni forma!_ Desnudó su torso en menos de un parpadeo y se deshizo de su sostén celeste botándolo al suelo; sus pechos eran más grandes de lo que se veían a simple vista. Se metió uno a la boca para molestar su erecto pezón, dando suaves mordiscos para no lastimarla. Una de sus manos bajó el cierre de la falda para bajarla un poco.

Sus bragas estaban en conjunto con el sostén desechado, pero menos no le podía importar si eran del mismo o distinto color. Igual se las iba a quitar. Pasó su boca al otro seno, cambiando su peso, por lo que con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar su abdomen, delineando el inicio de sus panty antes de meter la mano bajo estos. El lugar estaba tan húmedo que no sabía si burlarse o sonrojarse.

— N-Nico-chan, ¿qué haces? —temblaba como un cachorrito desamparado, asustada, pero eso no detendría a la pelinegra, por el contrario, la excitaba más.

— Te dije que te callaras —dijo con brusquedad. Despegándose de su cuerpo terminó por desnudarla, quedándose con sus bragas y el listón en la mano.

— ¡A mí no me das ordenes, enana de-! ¡¿Hmp?! —sus bragas la callaron, literalmente.

— Eres tan molesta —esos ojos rojizos no tenían brillo y joder si daban miedo. Ató sus manos por encima de la cabeza con el deshecho listón— Pero lo vamos a hacer, Maki-chan, e intenta escapar y te juro que haré que no te sea posible sentarte por la próxima semana.

Ahora era Maki quien no sabía si asustarse o excitarse, pero cualquiera que fuera a elegir quedó en el olvidó al sentir un delgado dedo entrar a su interior. Arqueó la espalda cuando las estocadas iniciaron y pronto otro dedo se unió, ambos resbalando fácilmente por sus húmedas y tibias paredes. Nico mordía el níveo cuello de la pianista de nueva cuenta, aumentando a cada segundo la velocidad de sus estocadas.

 _Ni siquiera le he dicho que me gusta... Wah, es la peor confesión de la historia._ Pensó mientras su boca viajaba al sur, dando besos en aquel abdomen que se recogía con cada estocada. Siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a su sexo. Con la punta de la lengua tocó su clítoris, con cuidado, obteniendo un largo gemido y un temblor en aquel cuerpo que tenía bajo ella. Se separó de allí y besó el interior de sus cálidos muslos. Maki tenía un hermoso cuerpo.

Volvió a subir para besar su cuello; las reacciones que tenía cuando sus labios tocaban la piel eran lo mejor que Nico había visto en su vida. Lloraba silenciosa y eso le gustaba. La mordió, buscando causarle dolor, por lo que no midió del todo su fuerza. Sus gritos ahogados encendían a la mayor de una manera incomprensible. _Contrólate, Nico_. Le regañaba su subconsciente, aunque poco caso quería hacerle. ¿Por qué sentía en su interior esas ganas de someterla? Una parte de sí quería hacerle daño, la otra solo quería que esa primera vez fuera como la de los manga shojo.

Se detuvo un momento mientras pensaba en ello, pero pronto volvió a su trabajo, con más delicadeza. Tomó una de sus manos como un caballero a la antigua y dejó en ella un beso, recorriendo el brazo con suaves roces de labios hasta llegar a su hombro. Los dedos en el interior de Maki trabajaban con lentitud, trazando amplios círculos que molestaban un dulce punto que la hacía saltar. Sacó de su boca la improvisada mordaza y se apropió de aquellos labios temblorosos con más cariño que antes, probando aquel sabor a fresas que desprendían.

— Me gustas, Maki —pronunció cerca a su oído. Tenía el rostro enrojecido a morir, más avergonzada por confesarse que por estar haciéndolo.

— Ya lo noté, idiota —contestó sarcástica, tratando de mantener su voz siempre orgullosa, aunque falló, pues las oleadas de placer que cada estocada le brindaban estaban causando estragos en su mente— Tú también me gustas.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Compartieron otro beso, más apasionado, al igual que la mano de Nico se movía con más fuerza. Gemidos ahogados inundaron la silenciosa enfermería, al igual que suaves golpecitos de la camilla contra la pared.

La menor estiró sus piernas y arqueó la espalda. El éxtasis la estremeció con violencia, ocasionando que enterrara las uñas en la espalda de Nico, buscando quedarse en la realidad cuando aquel calor amenazaba con borrar todo vestigio de raciocinio. La pelinegra chasqueó la lengua ante el ardor de se aruñada, pero entendiendo que Maki lo necesitaba dejó pasar la herida que tendría.

Sacó su dedo y lo limpió con un pañuelo de los muchos que había en una mesa rodante cercana. Se sentó, mirando hacia la nada, escuchando la respiración pesada y cortada de la joven compositora. Giró el rostro hacia ella y acarició su cabellera despeinada, aprovechando para secar algunas gotas de sudor de su frente. ¿De cuándo aquí ella se enamoró de Maki? No lo sabía, pero no se arrepentía. _Espera... Tengo dieciocho, soy mayor de edad en muchos países y ella... ¡Mierda!_

Comenzó a alarmarse con ese pensamiento. ¡Se estaba aprovechando de una menor! Se iría para la cárcel... ¡No, no! Todavía no era del todo mayor de edad, al menos en Japón. Pero aun así, ¡no estaba bien! Si Umi se enteraba la haría sentarse en posición seiza con al menos unos veinte ladrillos encima. Se apretó las sienes. Ya había captado un comentario que Nozomi le hizo un día: "ten cuidado no vaya a ser que termines en la cárcel". ¡Esa mujer! Lo sabía y no se lo había advertido –en realidad, sí, indirectamente, pero ella era medio lenta para captarlo-.

— ¿Qué sucede Nico-chan? —Preguntó la pianista, sentándose y alcanzando su mano.

— N-nada... —la chica torció los labios y comenzó a acercarse, peligrosamente, hasta que su respiración cayó sobre la mejilla de la bajita— ¡¿Q-qué haces?!

— Solo continúo.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, con sensualidad inimaginable que alborotaba sus hormonas. Sentía que sus neuronas hacían corto con cada roce húmedo, trayendo de nuevo a esa Nico que quería lanzarse sobre la joven y hacerle cosas que no debían decirse.

— Nicocchi, cuidado te vas a la cárcel —el comentario vino del exterior, seguido de un "Nozomi" preocupado por parte de Eli y risas de la mayor. Ambas miraron a la puerta con rabia.

— ¡Estúpida tetona! —Menos mal estaba con toda su ropa, porque no pensó ni un segundo antes de salir a perseguir a quien les interrumpió la nueva ronda.

Mientras en el exterior las chicas de tercero tenían una hilarante persecución, Maki se vistió y arregló un poco la camilla de mantas revueltas. No solo Nozomi se las pagaría por haberla interrumpido, sino que Nico también; se vengaría de lo que le había hecho. No podría escaparse, la tendría para sí, haciéndole más cosas de las que podía imaginar. Ella era una pantera y no dejaría escapar a su deliciosa presa.


End file.
